


Untitled 1969 Tag

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Backstory, Episode: s02e21 1969, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George's thought after the events of 1969.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 1969 Tag

His head has been spinning for the last few weeks and he’s not entirely sure he didn’t just imagine the whole thing. He can’t ask anyone, because the incident has been scrubbed from every kind of record they keep. He’s seriously starting to doubt his sanity. He’s never really thought of himself as the inventive type, he likes facts, evidence, tangible things he can deal with; so a time travelling military unit, with strange weapons he’s never seen before, who he will apparently know in thirty years, is not really something his imagination would normally come up with. He almost convinces himself that it didn’t happen at all, until the day he bumps into an old friend.

“George!” He’s greeted by a firm handshake and an enthusiastic slap on the back. “Long time no see! How’s it going?”

“Good,” he nods, “You?”

“Great!” the other lieutenant answers, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Did you hear we had another baby?”

George can’t help but return the proud grin, “Congratulations. Another boy?”

Jacob shrugs his shoulders, but the grin stays firmly fixed on his face. “Nah, girl this time. Got me wrapped around her little finger already...”

Jacob continues, but George is no longer listening because something has just clicked inside his head. Carter. She’d be about the right age, from a military family so it would make sense if she joined up herself. “What’s her name?” he asks, feeling his heart rate quicken at the prospect of some tangible evidence that he’s not going crazy.

“Samantha.”

Samantha Carter. George nods. “Perfect.”


End file.
